


A Chance

by unicornwind



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Slice of Life, Tiny bit of Angst, boyfriends life, just a tiny bit tho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornwind/pseuds/unicornwind
Summary: He vividly remembers the day Minghao told him about it, about the baby. Their baby. Theirs.And it changed their life, forever.Or interconnected drabbles about Kim Mingyu and Xu Minghao in their daily life as expectant parents.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 23
Kudos: 146





	1. The Third Month

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is actually a remake of a fic that I wrote about 6 years ago for my other otp under my old username and it was posted both on AFF and LJ. I tweaked and added some parts to make it more fitting to my gyuhao headcanon, though.

Kim Mingyu just sits there in Xu Minghao’s small cozy kitchen, trying his best to not fidget nervously on his seat while watching him move around to make a cup of coffee for him. His eyes then zoom in the slight bump on Minghao’s tummy when he unconsciously smooths his hand over it. It’s so small and he bets most people won’t notice it if they don’t actively pay attention to it like Mingyu does. It’s barely his third month, it makes sense the bump is still unnoticeable. He can’t help but imagine how his Minghao will look like when it gets bigger. He smiles at his own thought. Now that he thinks about it, he really can’t wait to see Minghao’s bump gets bigger and rounder with his baby. It somehow makes him giddy and beam with pride.

He vividly remembers the day Minghao told him about it, about the baby. Their baby. Theirs.

He’s said the baby was just 9 weeks old, the exact same period of time where they lost together in the sea of passion. Lost enough that neither of them cared about protection anymore. The image of Minghao’s pleasured face, his sweet moans, and how their bodies fit each other aren’t things he could easily forget. The baby is undoubtedly his, he knows it deep down in his heart like he knows his own name. But, Kim Mingyu is a coward. He’s let the one he loves the most down just because he is afraid.

A coward, through and through.

He remembers then why he’s here, in Minghao’s minimalist apartment in the first place. He’s here to redeem himself, to prove that he’s a grown man **.** He’s here to own his mistake and make it right. Even if he’s forced to get down to his knees and beg Minghao’s forgiveness for being a disappointment, he’s more than ready to do it. Mingyu actually isn’t too sure he’s allowed to show up in his boyfriend’s place unannounced after the night he left him alone to deal with something that is supposed to be a blessing for them both. He feels like he doesn’t deserve to grace Minghao’s life with himself again.

A second chance, it’s all that he needs right now.

Mingyu and Minghao have only been dating for a couple of months when it happened, they barely started to get to know each other. Mingyu wanted to spend quality time with his lover first, to enjoy the time just the both of them. He wasn’t ready for a bigger commitment even though he was sure Minghao was the love of his life. He still is.

But he was too afraid to escalate their relationship into something deeper, a relationship with a kid on it. So, when Minghao with a hesitant smile across his face told him that they were going to have their first baby in just a few months, the first thing he did was bolting away.

God, Kim Mingyu is truly the worst.

“Here’s your coffee.” That soft voice, the same voice that always comes to his dreams, wakes Mingyu up from his trance. Mingyu lifts his face, effectively halting his line of thought, only to be welcomed by Minghao’s face. His cheeks look fuller, he looks tired too but there’s a certain glow surrounding him.

'Must’ve been the pregnancy glow,' Mingyu thinks. It makes Minghao prettier, Mingyu notes. He almost has to look away over the way Minghao blinded him with his glow.

“So, would you tell me why you are here now?” He asks again when Mingyu fails to answer the first time, seemingly so lost in his own thought. Minghao tries to sound mad but fails miserably because he can’t be more relieved than he is right now. Having Mingyu in his apartment again after a long agonizing three weeks brings joy to his day.

'Or perhaps it’s the baby who is happy to have his dad this close again,' Minghao thinks wistfully as he waits for Mingyu’s answer. He gasps softly when Mingyu reaches his hand and places it on his cute baby bump instead of answering the question.

“Is he fine?” He asks softly, almost whispering, like he’s afraid he’ll wake someone up if he gets louder than that. He seems unaware how he addresses their baby as a ‘he’ while Minghao pretends he doesn’t notice it. Somehow, it warms his heart how they manage to address their unborn baby the same way.

“Yeah, he’s fine.” Minghao answers after a while. “The doctor said I’ll have another ultrasound test next month.” A bit distracted now by the way Mingyu rubs tiny circles with his thumb on the bump.

“Are you afraid?” Mingyu asks again as he continues rubbing comforting circles to Minghao’s tummy, smiling softly when he hears Minghao sighing. He looks at the latter’s face and smiles wider because Minghao seems to enjoy his touch so much.

Perhaps, he still has a chance after all. Perhaps, he is still welcomed here.

“Well yeah, it’s my first time.” Minghao says honestly, his voice gets all small because he really is afraid and the fact that he lives all alone in this city with no one who can help him and share his worry. His parents live overseas and he doesn’t have a heart to bother his friends with his problem. At least he knows his mom and dad are excited after hearing the news, they don’t even ask anything else aside from making sure how he copes up with the early pregnancy issues. He couldn’t be more thankful for it.

Upon hearing that, Mingyu automatically reaches out to Minghao’s hand and tug him down so he can sit on his lap. He shifts Minghao’s body on his lap, trying to make him comfortable before saying, “It’s okay to be afraid. You have me.”

Minghao, who’s still in shock by Mingyu’s sudden affectionate gesture, snorts louder than he intends to. “You come to my place all of sudden after three weeks and now you’re saying that I have you? That’s absurd.” He snaps as he tries to wriggle out of Mingyu’s warm embrace.

Mingyu is faster to tighten his arms around Minghao’s waist, effectively trapping Minghao on his arms again. “I’m sorry, I got scared. I didn’t expect it and it freaked me out. But I don’t want to be a coward forever, Hao. He’s a part of me.” Mingyu presses his warm palm on Minghao’s stomach. “I don’t want to leave you dealing with it all alone. I’m so sorry, baby.”

Minghao closes his eyes, tears are threatening to fall any time now. He feels Mingyu nuzzling his neck, tightening his hold so his chest presses to Minghao’s back. He understands the fear, they both are scared. But it broke his heart when Mingyu decided to just leave him alone and disappear for a whole three weeks, never calling or texting him anymore.

Honestly, Minghao has given up. He’s accepted the fact that maybe the love of his life wouldn’t want anything to do with him and his unborn baby anymore. It hurts, he’s cried for a week after the whole fiasco of him showing Mingyu his pregnancy test. But he realizes he needs to be strong for his baby. He is going to give his baby the best of the world could ever offer, even if it’s without the father of his baby.

“I’m sorry.” Mingyu whispers in his ear, his hands start to rub the bump again as he tries to sooth Minghao. He kisses Minghao’s neck, whispering apology as he trails soft kisses up to his ear and down again to the juncture of his neck and shoulder. He places a lingering kiss on the sensitive skin there before nipping it lightly.

Minghao moans softly as he lifts his hands to rest on Mingyu’s, feeling all his sadness and hurt melting away with every kiss Mingyu pressed on the side of his neck.

Perhaps, just perhaps, they can make it work. He knows it will be better if he has Mingyu beside him to go through it. His baby –no, their baby- deserves to know his dad. Their baby deserves to have both of his parents in his life. Not to mention, Mingyu seems so sincere and a tad desperate too now, to be let in Minghao’s life again. And Minghao is weak for Kim Mingyu. He secretly never stops hoping his boyfriend would come back to him. Now, Mingyu does come back and Minghao is delighted.

Mingyu intertwines their fingers before raising it and presses his lips on the back of the younger’s hand. Minghao smiles as he leans his head to rest on Mingyu’s shoulder, and just like that Mingyu knows he’s forgiven already. He knows Minghao accepts him back to his life, to be part of their baby’s and also Minghao’s life. Mingyu cups Minghao’s face on his hand, guiding him to face him as gently as he can before he leans closer to kiss the plump lips he has been missing so much. They kiss softly, thoroughly. Both of them are letting out all their frustration and yearning feelings for each other with the passionate kisses, relishing how much they miss this moment.

Mingyu tries to catch Minghao’s bottom lip when he feels the latter moves away. He stops anyway as Minghao rests his head back on his board shoulder. He really wants to say the three magic words but as he looks down at Minghao, he realizes he still has all the time in the world to say it. As for now, he just wants to savor this moment with Minghao peacefully sitting on his lap and head resting on his shoulder. Both are enjoying the reunion. He rubs Minghao’s baby bump again, having slipped his hand under his boyfriend’s soft cotton shirt to feel the warm taut skin and smiling contentedly.

Mingyu does still have that chance, after all. And he’ll make sure to cherish it with all his might.


	2. The Fifth Month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three unsaid words and a bit of silly jealousy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This piece is actually a remake of a fic that I wrote about 6 years ago for my other otp, I tweaked and added some parts to make it more fitting to my gyuhao headcanon tho. ^^

Life has been extremely kind to Kim Mingyu for these past few months. Aside from the fact that he has to pour down all of his energy and focus on his new position in his father’s company which keeps him busy for most of the days, Mingyu simply feels content with his current life. He likes to spend his evenings sitting comfortably in the living room with a person he loves the most beside him, talking about their days or just watching television with a comfortable silence blanketed them. The moment where he can finally let himself relax after such a long day at work, it’s officially his most favorite time of the day.

After their little reunion in Minghao’s kitchen, Mingyu decided it was better for the both of them to move into his own apartment instead of staying in Minghao's. Mingyu’s apartment is bigger and closer to the hospital if they ever need to go there for an emergency or when the baby is ready to be born. Minghao seemed to have no objection to Mingyu’s suggestion, he was just looking at Mingyu with a pair of bright expectant eyes which seemed to tell Mingyu that he'd made a great decision about it. So, in just a week they already settled down comfortably in Mingyu’s cozy apartment.

They have already told their parents about the nature of their relationship. A real relationship with a commitment tied to it. Mingyu’s parents were so happy they could flip the whole universe when Mingyu told them over lunch on one warm Sunday. Mingyu’s mother was so excited that both the young soon-to-be parents had to convince her to not buy every baby item she set her eyes on just yet. Minghao is still in his early pregnancy, no need to rush in buying all of them.

Minghao’s parents, meanwhile, were a bit hesitant when they video-called them. Mingyu had been nervous throughout the call but nevertheless they gave their blessing to the both of them. They made Mingyu promise to take good care of their son though, in which Mingyu immediately gave his promise wholeheartedly. He will never ever make the same mistake again. When it was time to end their video call, both Minghao and his mother’s eyes were a bit teary but Mingyu had a hunch it wasn’t caused by sadness. He could clearly see the relief in both pairs of eyes. Mingyu’s heart was crushed at the realization, he almost broke his most beloved person’s heart. At that moment, Mingyu determines that he will give all of him for the sake of Minghao’s happiness.

Now, Mingyu is mostly relieved and glad. He is secretly proud of himself for overcoming his fear. It is the best decision he’s ever made and he is sure he will never regret it for the rest of his life. How could he when he has Minghao by his side, now?

Sadly though, Mingyu doesn’t have the opportunity yet to say those three magic words to his beautiful Minghao. Of course, he already said it before the whole fiasco started but he just thinks that it will be better if he can say it again now that their relationship has changed significantly. Unfortunately, he never really gets the right time to say it.

Minghao doesn’t seem to mind, though. Minghao has always been more comfortable expressing his love with actions instead of words, after all. He still showers Mingyu with all the attention and soft loving touches even after Mingyu almost left him and their firstborn. It makes Mingyu yearn more to express his love to him but the right moment seems to not come yet. He wants so badly to just blurt out the words. But on the other hand, he wants to do it in the most special way and, damn it all, he still doesn’t have any idea how to make it special. Mingyu sighs at that thought and shakes his head lightly, trying to come back to where he is right at this moment.

Mingyu looks at his side and is greeted by Minghao’s beautiful face that glows so prettily. It’s true what people say, someone who is pregnant seems to radiate a certain glow that makes them more beautiful. And Minghao does look so beautiful right now, so pretty with all his glory. Mingyu simply stares at the sight with a dopey smile across his face.

Right now, he lounges in the living room with Minghao as they usually do in the evening. Mingyu has his laptop in his lap, reading and editing a report that’s due tomorrow morning while his free hand reaches out to rest on Minghao’s baby bump, rubbing and scratching it gently with his blunt nails once in a while. Minghao is in his fifth month now and the bump is getting much bigger. Mingyu always thinks it’s the cutest thing in the world. He also develops a new habit of keeping his hand on the bump in any given moment. He can spend the whole day caressing his beloved’s swollen tummy if he’s allowed to. Minghao actually jokes about how his baby bump probably has Mingyu’s palm printed on it by now.

Minghao who sits on his side, however, flips through so many channels mindlessly as he tries to ignore the warmth of Mingyu’s palm on his tummy. It sends his senses into a frenzy every time Mingyu caresses his tummy, and he has to admit to himself that he actually loves this new habit of Mingyu a tad too much. Not that he’s going to admit it out loud though, he doesn’t want to encourage Mingyu and ruin his concentration on his work.

Everything is quiet and peaceful until…

“Wah!” Minghao squeals happily out of the blue, startling Mingyu who immediately looks up from his laptop screen to check the younger’s condition.

“What? What happens?” Mingyu asks in alarm, his hand’s motion on Minghao’s bump is getting frantic too. He runs his palm on Minghao’s bump up and down, trying to locate if anything’s wrong with it.

“Gyu, look! Isn’t he so handsome?” Minghao squeals in delight, pointing his finger at the TV that is located right in the front of them. “Ah, I didn’t know this channel had a special program with him! I must’ve missed half of it already.” Minghao continues, but now with a cute pout forming in his plump lips.

‘So cute, my Haohao is so endearingly cute.’ Mingyu thinks, still looking at the excited Minghao before belatedly realizing that Minghao is in the middle of his fanboy mode right now.

Mingyu presses his palm a bit firmer to Minghao’s tummy as if to remind the latter that he needs to calm himself down, it’s not good for their baby, before averting his gaze to something -or someone, to be exact- that makes Minghao fanboying so hard like this.

“Ah, so you still like him?” Mingyu asks sullenly at Minghao who still looks at the man on the TV with so much admiration in his eyes, suddenly feels stupidly jealous.

Minghao nods his head cutely and says without even looking at Mingyu, “Yep, of course! He’s so handsome, isn’t he? Don’t you know that his voice gets so deep when he’s singing, it’s very charming. He even got an award for his debut acting recently. He’s very manly too.” Minghao stops to breathe and sighs adoringly before adding excitedly. “He’s perfect!”

Mingyu openly scowls at that, now he sure is jealous. He knows it’s ridiculous to get jealous over someone who Minghao doesn’t even know personally. The man is an idol, for God’s sake, and he knows Minghao has been his fan even before they started dating.

But still…

He just can’t help himself. He doesn’t like it when Minghao, his Minghao, looks at some other men with his beautiful eyes like that. Moreover now that he is pregnant with his baby. Mingyu’s baby.

“So, you won’t mind if our baby looks like him?” Mingyu asks again after he set his laptop aside, he’s not in the mood to finish his report now. He moves closer and faces the still fanboying Minghao.

“I won’t mind at all!” Minghao answers quickly, with so much certainty. “I mean, our baby will be so cute! Just like him.” Minghao giggles as he says it, completely oblivious over how hard Mingyu is pouting right now.

Minghao is still staring with his sparkly eyes towards the object of his fanboying when he feels Mingyu settle his warm body down to his lap, pressing the side of his head on the bump. The soon-to-be father then proceeds to caress it with his warm palm and press his lips everywhere he can reach all over Minghao’s cute tummy. The gestures successfully tear Minghao’s concentration from the TV. Something that Mingyu is childishly pleased about.

“Are you done with the report?” Minghao asks as he begins playing with Mingyu’s hair gently. He looks deeply at Mingyu’s eyes when he senses something is bothering Mingyu at the moment.

Mingyu sighs before mumbling out, “I lost my mood.” Then he nuzzles Minghao’s tummy and closes his eyes.

Minghao smiles at the answer as he starts figuring out a way to cheer Mingyu up again. Besides, he thinks he knows what exactly the reason behind Mingyu’s sudden mood change is. Mingyu lifts his head a little bit from its comfortable spot and looks up at Minghao when he realizes the latter turns the TV off. “Why did you turn it off?” He asks curiously, “The interview hasn’t even finished yet.”

“I lost my mood.” Minghao smiles teasingly, mirroring what Mingyu said earlier. “Plus I’ve met him in real life once so watching him on TV doesn’t seem that fun anymore.”

Mingyu’s frown gets deeper at that as Minghao laughs at his face. “When did you meet him?”

“Umm, a few months ago, I think. He’s far more handsome in real life, like seriously he’s a perfect human being. I felt like I was ready to faint when he smiled at me. But that’s what I thought when I was still single, though.” Minghao fakes a deep sigh. It’s really fun to tease Mingyu, he thinks giddily.

Mingyu’s eyes shot up as he hears the implication of Minghao’s words earlier. ”What do you mean?” He finds himself asking another question.

Minghao continues to play Mingyu’s hair. “If you haven’t seen it clearly yet, it’s obvious that I’m not single anymore. I’m double now, right?” Minghao smiles as he points to his swollen belly. “Plus I already have someone in my heart.”

Mingyu jerks his body up so fast, sitting down again and looking at Minghao with big eyes and the younger secretly squeals at how cute Mingyu looks with those eyes. “Do you, now? Do I know him?”

“Well, of course you know him.” Minghao continues, smiling wider when he sees Mingyu’s eyes gleaming playfully as he catches up with his teasing. “He has tan skin and dark hair. He’s charming, he’s funny, and he cares about me a lot. He also has these sharp canines and they’re so cute. He’s childish and can be a handful sometimes but that’s what I love the most from him. And the last clue is, somehow this man managed to make me like this.” He points his finger to his bump again and smiles at Mingyu’s flustered face, a deep shade of red is painted on his handsome face.

Mingyu smirks at the way Minghao describes him. “So... Is it safe to assume that you love me? The father of your baby.”

“Kinda.” Minghao says nonchalantly and pauses when he sees Mingyu’s smirk dies down quickly before laughing and pulling the collar of Mingyu’s shirt. Mingyu scrambles upward, leaning his weight on both of his palms so he won’t crush Minghao and their baby. Minghao smiles at Mingyu, eyes crinkled with joy. He stares directly into Mingyu’s dark brown eyes while he throws both of his arms to hug Mingyu’s neck, whispering his next words inches away from his boyfriend’s lips. “I love you. I love you so much it hurts, Gyu.”

Mingyu’s mouth hangs down unattractively when his brain finally finishes processing what Minghao has just told him. “Damn it, Hao! It’s supposed to be my line! I was supposed to say I love you first!”

Minghao laughs joyfully, he’s just about to make fun of Mingyu’s indignant face when the older captures his lips with his. Minghao closes his eyes as he tightens his hold on Mingyu’s neck, bringing him closer to him. Mingyu angles his head to the side slightly, opening his lips only to lick at Minghao’s pink plump ones. Soon their tongues meet and Mingyu wastes no time to softly bite and suck the younger’s lips. He pulls away briefly before pressing their lips together again in a gentler kiss. He bites Minghao’s bottom lip gently before pulling away completely, closing his eyes at the feel of Minghao’s soft thumb making a circle motion on his jaw.

“I love you too, Hao. God, I love you so much.” He presses another soft kiss to Minghao’s lips before he moves down and presses a kiss on the baby bump. “And I love you too, Xiao Gyu.” He whispers, caressing the bump lovingly.

Minghao giggles before swatting Mingyu’s hand away from his bump as he hears the latter’s nickname for their unborn baby. “Xiao Gyu, huh? Why is it Xiao Gyu and not Xiao Hao? I’m obviously the one who’s carrying it right now.”

“Yeah I know, but I’m the one who put it inside you. So, Xiao Gyu it is!” Mingyu replies smugly. He breaks into a fit of laughter when Minghao hits his arm as he starts giggling again.

“Perv…” Minghao says in between his brilliant laughter, he pulls Mingyu closer to kiss him right on the lips again and smiles to the kiss when the latter wraps his strong arms around him. It feels so safe.

Meanwhile, Mingyu feels his chest is ready to burst with happiness. He’s managed to say those three words to the love of his life, at last. He’s even happier because now he knows how much Minghao loves him back.

Mingyu can confidently look at the future ahead of him with Minghao and their baby beside him, now. He pulls Minghao tighter to his chest, hugging him with one hand while the other hand is back to stroke the baby bump. He hears Minghao sighs in the same contentment as him, and he just knows they will be able to overcome any problem that might appear in their life as long as they are together.

Mingyu and Minghao, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess who Minghao's idol is?? Deep voice and good at acting? *winks winks*  
> Anyway, I hope reading this one brings smile to your face while we're all in quarantine. Stay hydrated and also please stay at home.  
> 


	3. The Sixth Month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It needs a burst of emotion to learn how to not make the same mistake again.  
> Together, they will help each other to grow.

Minghao sighs in relief as he closes his eyes at the feeling of warm water hitting his back. Taking shower has never been his favorite pastime before he got pregnant, but lately he relishes having a warm shower whenever he feels like it. The warm water and the pressure from the shower help him to ease his sore back. Now that he’s approaching his third trimester, he starts to experience some discomforts. His back hurts a lot and he always needs to go to the toilet every half an hour or so. Nevertheless, he’s grateful that his feet aren’t swollen too badly so he still can walk around freely. More like waddling around, in Minghao’s opinion.

There are also these instances recently that lead Minghao to wince in slight discomfort. Apparently, Xiao Gyu is a very active little boy. Yeah, they’re having a boy, much to Mingyu’s delight. After the doctor confirmed that they indeed are expecting a baby boy, Mingyu was ecstatic, smiling so wide and eyes filled with tears of happiness. He kissed Minghao’s lips, whispering thank you and saying that he could not wait for their baby boy to be born. Minghao smiled too, at that time. Mingyu’s happiness has always been contagious. He’s excited to see their baby boy, too.

A son of their own.

But now in his sixth month, Minghao genuinely has started to wonder if pregnant with a baby boy could be this exhausting. Their son has been moving almost nonstop, he moves as if he’s dancing throughout the day and even when Minghao tries to sleep at night. He also has this habit of kicking his poor Papa a lot these days. Sometimes, Minghao stands in front of the mirror to check if the skin of his tummy gets bruised because of all the kicking sessions. And when these sessions happen, all Minghao can do is stroking his bump gently, running both of his palms up and down to soothe his hyperactive son.

All the kicks are not exactly painful although it is enough to make Minghao feel sore all over. He isn’t too bummed out though, since Mingyu never fails to come and join Minghao in caressing the cute baby bump. Minghao is always amazed at the way their baby’s kicks would immediately cease right after Mingyu put his warm palms on the bump. As if their baby knows that it’s his dad who caresses him just now.

Minghao thinks maybe it’s because their baby wants his dad’s attention. While Mingyu likes to entertain himself by saying that it’s because his baby loves him more than Minghao, even when he isn’t born yet. Minghao pouts at that and Mingyu laughs heartily as he kisses him and says that it’s just a joke. Of course, Xiao Gyu loves Papa too, just how Dad does.

Minghao’s train of thoughts then shifts to Mingyu. He smiles brightly when he recalls how caring and loving Mingyu is with him and their baby. Mingyu is so attentive. Everything Mingyu has done for him in these past months makes Minghao love him more than he already does. With Mingyu beside him, he is not that afraid anymore to go through all difficulties he might encounter in raising their son in the future. To be honest, Minghao can’t wait to witness Mingyu as a father, holding a tiny baby in his strong arms while humming sweet lullabies. Their own tiny baby. Minghao smiles wider at the thought.

But today Mingyu looks a bit different though, Minghao thinks gloomily. His mood suddenly takes an unexpected turn.

His Mingyu seems a bit distracted ever since he comes home this evening. He goes back to work with his laptop as soon as they are done with their dinner. Mingyu must be so busy and under a lot of stress with his new project at work. Minghao supposes a cup of hot chocolate will help Mingyu to relax so he can do his job more comfortably. With that idea formed in his head, Minghao hurriedly gets out of the shower stall and dries himself with a soft fluffy towel.

Minghao finds Mingyu sitting at the dining table with his laptop and papers scattered around it. Minghao lets his eyes wander longer at Mingyu, he looks so handsome as he concentrates on whatever he’s working on now. Minghao smiles as he walks to where Mingyu is and leans down to drop a small kiss on the top of his head. Mingyu looks up in surprise, smiling distractedly at Minghao before focusing his attention on his work again almost immediately.

“Another report for the new project?” Minghao asks as he walks to the kitchen, gathering ingredients to make the hot chocolate for Mingyu.

“Huh? Ah, yeah.” Mingyu answers, typing some more words into his report. He really doesn’t want to talk at the moment. This report has been bugging him all day. It is exceptionally complicated to finish and he can’t concentrate well when Minghao is around. Because now all he can think of is he wants so badly to spend the evening with Minghao just as they usually do every day. This damn report is killing him. Mingyu is determined to finish it as fast as he can.

“I’m making hot chocolate.” Minghao says from the kitchen, in lieu of filling the silence. “Do you want me to add the cinnamon for you?”

Mingyu lifts his head so quickly before staring sharply at Minghao who is currently busy with the chocolate bar on his hand, suddenly growing more irritated at Minghao’s seemingly endless talking. “Minghao! Could you not talk to me right now? Please! I have to finish this report soon.” Mingyu says rather loudly, a tad too harshly that he surprises himself. He promptly hangs his head down to get hold of himself, trying to get his breathing even. He raises his head again quickly when he hears something dropped, ready to apologize for startling his pregnant partner. The apology is left unsaid when he sees Minghao’s expression.

Minghao’s eyes are wide with unshed tears, his fists clenched tightly over his chest after he drops the chocolate bar he is holding in shock. Mingyu has never raised his voice like that to him and it frightens him.

“I- I’m sorry, Gyu. I didn’t mean to bother you.” Minghao says with a small voice, feeling guilty and scared all at once. “I’m sorry. I’m gonna leave.” He says again as he walks back to their bedroom. Minghao only manages to take a few steps before he stops abruptly to hold on kitchen counters as he feels a particularly strong kick from his baby, letting out a barely audible pained moan.

“What’s wrong?” Mingyu already stands up and is about to reach for Minghao but he stops in his tracks when Minghao shakes his head faintly.

“Nothing. Baby just kicks again. Go get your report done, I won’t annoy you again.” Minghao smiles at Mingyu’s direction without really looking at him.

Mingyu heaves a deep sigh, staring at Minghao who walks slowly to their bedroom. He only sits back and tries to go back to his report after Minghao closes the door. He feels uneasy to see Minghao looking so sad and fragile like that, and to know that he is the cause of Minghao’s distress feels like he forces something bitter down his throat. However, he is just going to brush off the feeling for now. He still has the damn report to get done with as quickly as possible.

Fifteen minutes later, Mingyu is about to pull his hair in frustration. He tries to focus back on his report but he is simply unable to. His mind is always drifting to Minghao’s shocked face. Minghao’s face grimacing in discomfort at their baby’s kicks. Minghao retreating to their bedroom with a dejected face. 

All of those things happened because he couldn’t control his emotion just for a second. He shouldn’t have vented his anger to Minghao like that. He shouldn’t even have raised his voice to Minghao. He just made a monumental mistake and now he’s angry at himself. He knows Minghao must be sad or even scared of him right now. Mingyu groans at the thought as he instantly gets up from his seat, walking straight to their bedroom. Of all things, he loathes to think that his Minghao becomes scared of him.

Mingyu opens their bedroom’s door quietly and sneaks his head to peek inside before stepping his foot inside quietly. Minghao is sitting on his side of the bed and leaning his back on the headboard heavily, a couple of pillows stacked between him and the headboard to support his back. His pretty Minghao has his eyes closed as he strokes his baby bump gently.

“It’s okay, baby. I’m sorry, Papa was a bit surprised earlier. I didn’t mean to scare you, baby. Stop kicking too hard, please.” Minghao whispers so softly, trying his best to calm down his restless baby. 

Mingyu’s steps halt for a short moment when he hears the soft whispers. His heart clenched painfully in guilt to know how bad his harsh tone affected Minghao and their son. 

“Is he still kicking?” Mingyu asks carefully, walking closer to Minghao who opens his eyes in surprise at Mingyu’s sudden appearance.

“Yeah…” Minghao answers, still avoiding Mingyu’s eyes.

Mingyu sighs and gets into the bed too, shifting to get closer to Minghao’s baby bump. Then he puts his palm on it and begins to run his warm wide palms on it delicately. He can feel Minghao’s body tenses but he ignores it.

“Hey, Xiao Gyu?” He feels a kick and Minghao winces at it. Mingyu places a kiss right where their baby has just kicked. “Did Dadda scare you? I’m sorry, Dadda didn’t mean to scare you and Papa.”

Mingyu continues to stroke Minghao’s bump gently, occasionally placing some soft kisses and nuzzling it lovingly. He looks up only to find Minghao gets his eyes closed again but his body starts relaxing under his touch. Mingyu feels another powerful kick and he rubs his thumb on that spot before pressing a long lingering kiss on it.

“Xiao Gyu… Dadda knows you are a strong boy but could you please stop kicking for a while? Papa needs to rest and so do you.”

Minghao lets out a sigh at Mingyu’s soothing touches. They always feel wonderful as if Mingyu’s touches are filled with a magic calming power. Not to mention how soothing Mingyu’s voice is right now to his ears. He’s happy Mingyu is here with him right now, trying to calm their restless baby. But he can’t help but still feel upset at how Mingyu raised his voice earlier.

Minghao opens his eyes when he hears Mingyu calling his name softly, right in his ear. He isn’t aware Mingyu has changed his position. Mingyu is hovering above him right now, kissing the shell of his ear ever so softly.

“Hao?” Mingyu calls his name again as he places his forehead on Minghao’s. “Love, look at me please?”

Minghao looks at Mingyu’s eyes hesitantly. Mingyu is staring at him with so much love in his eyes, and Minghao can clearly see there’s also a guilt glimmering behind it.

“I didn’t mean to yell at you earlier. I know I was wrong. I know you just wanted to make me feel better. I shouldn’t have done it.” Mingyu whispers, with one of his hands still on Minghaos’s bump while the other starts to caress his cheek with the back of his fingers, his gaze never falters. “I’m sorry, baby…”

Minghao sighs, it’s clear as day how tired Mingyu is at the moment with the load of work he has to do, as well as him yearning to be a responsible partner and soon-to-be father for their son. If he were in Mingyu’s position he would be tired too. He knows how much effort Mingyu has been putting into his work right now, just to prove to everybody that he is ready to be a fully responsible man. Mingyu also spends his time as much as he can at home to take care of Minghao.

Minghao thinks he can understand why Mingyu was losing his control earlier, and suddenly he doesn’t have a heart anymore to stay upset at his poor Mingyu. He lifts both of his hands before cupping Mingyu’s cheeks gently.

Mingyu smiles at the gesture before saying, “I’m sorry, baby. Please forgive me?”

Minghao presses a quick kiss to Mingyu’s lips as a sign of ‘yes, I forgive you’.

Mingyu smiles wider before he captures Minghao’s lips to kiss him properly, pressing loving kisses to Minghao’s plump lips tirelessly, as a sign of gratefulness for being forgiven.

Their sweet moment has to stop suddenly because their son decides it’s a great time to start another kicking session. Minghao pulls away from Mingyu’s addictive lips right away after the first kick and giggles at Mingyu’s cute pouting lips.

Mingyu then moves down to Minghao’s bump again, caressing it softly with both of his hands to calm down the baby.

“Dadda and Papa need some romantic moments too, Xiao Gyu~” Mingyu says with resignation, making Minghao giggles merrily before starting to laugh when he sees Mingyu’s pout deepen. Mingyu begins to laugh too while admiring at how beautiful Minghao is when he is happy like this.

Mingyu comes to realization that Minghao’s happiness is definitely the most important thing for him in this world. He realizes he still has so many things to change and improve in order to be a good man for Minghao and a good father for their son. One of the things he needs to change is his ability to tame his emotion so he won’t make the same mistake like he did today in the future.

Mingyu pulls Minghao to his arms after their laughter quietens down, being careful enough to not crush their baby. Minghao wraps his arms in Mingyu’s neck in return, instantly feeling warmer with the way Mingyu holds him protectively like this. Both are basking this warm intimate moment together.

“Hao… Please bear with me, okay? I’ve made a horrible mistake today and I’m so sorry for it. I might make countless mistakes in the future, but please stay with me? I promise I’ll try my best to make you and our son happy. To make you both proud of me.” Mingyu says seriously, still hugging Minghao close in his arms.

Minghao feels his tears starting to well up, he runs his fingers through Mingyu’s thick hair upon hearing Mingyu’s promise.

“I’ll always be with you, Gyu. I want to stay beside you, always. And please help me to be a better person too? I want us to grow together, to make each other proud.” Minghao says softly to Mingyu’s ear.

Mingyu smiles as he releases his tight hug on Minghao to look into those sparkly brown eyes. He nods his head in agreement as he nuzzles his nose to Minghao’s before pressing a kiss to those pink full lips, sealing their promise with a series of sweet kisses. 

Together, they can overcome whatever storms that might come in their way.

Together, they can help each other to be a better person and also a good parent for their son.

Together, they can give each other strength to get through even the hardest days.

Together. Mingyu and Minghao.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually not that satisfied with this chapter. But I hope it still makes you smile while reading it tho.  
> Thank you for reading and if you have a suggestion on what kind of name that's suitable for gyuhao's baby, please let me know. ❤


	4. The Eighth Month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A warm cuddly session with the soon-to-be dads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello everyone~ *waves nervously*  
> It's been such a while since the last time I updated this one and I apologize for it. I wish I could update it sooner but I've been busy with work, but worry not!! I promise I won't abandon this fic.  
> Anyway, please enjoy the latest chapter and get ready to read some mushy fluffy stuff with these soon-to-be dads. (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و

Mingyu shuts his laptop down before standing up and cracking his sore back. He’s been sitting for almost three hours straight and feeling more than glad to finally be done with his reports. Working in his own father’s company apparently doesn’t guarantee that he will have it easy. It’s actually the exact opposite of it, he has to work ten times harder than the rest of his father’s employees. It’s exhausting really, but every effort he’s done seems to be worth it the moment he sees the glimpse of pride in his father’s eyes. And, of course, the glimpse of pride in Minghao’s sparkly eyes is also what makes him thinks it’s worth the extra hard work.

Mingyu doesn’t mind coming home every evening, tired to the bone and at the lowest energy, because he knows he will be welcomed by the warmest hugs he’s ever had in his life. Yes, Minghao’s hugs and his pretty smile make his fatigue instantly gone and his energy recharged in full force. He loves to open their apartment door, knowing that Minghao waits for him right behind the door and then rushing to bless him with his hugs the moment he sees Mingyu.

That’s what makes Mingyu stronger. That’s what makes him be the man he is right now, the independent young man who can take his responsibilities well. And he hopes he can be a much better man in the future, for Minghao and their child.

Minghao is in his eighth month at this moment. The doctor said the baby will be ready to greet them in about 5 weeks, a fact that makes the fathers-to-be even more excited but also feeling a bit restless. They can’t wait to see the miniature of them, Minghao especially loves to wonder how the baby is going to look like. Will he resemble Mingyu with his charming friendly smile? Or will he look more like Minghao instead with the cute elf ears?

Minghao has a hunch that their firstborn will look exactly like his Dadda, though. Since their doctor has remarked several times already how their baby’s size is a little bit bigger than average. No wonder he’s been prone to feel breathless even just for the shortest walks, carrying such a big baby has been taking a lot of him but Minghao never complains about it. He just smiles as he lovingly caresses his bump and then chooses to meditate when he’s too tired to move. Of course, he needs a hand every so often but he doesn’t need to worry since Mingyu is always ready to help him.

Mingyu diligently and faithfully accompanies Minghao in every of his prenatal visits. He doesn’t want to miss any crucial moment in his partner’s pregnancy. It is their first experience and Mingyu wants to cherish every single moment that happens along the way. Going to the doctor for a check-up, taking part in pregnancy class with Minghao, shopping spree for their baby’s clothes and trinkets, choosing and building the crib, even reading the how to be a good parent and pregnancy books—you name it, Mingyu has done all of those things happily, content to be a part of Minghao’s pregnancy journey.

It’s that one thing in his life that he will never regret, no matter how exhausting it is to divide his attention between Minghao and his loads of work. But he strives to fulfil every single of his responsibility to the best he can.

This is his pride. This is the place where he really wants to be, this is where he belongs to. Mingyu doesn’t want to be anywhere else in this world.

Mingyu sighs before standing up and glancing at the clock in the wall. It’s almost 11 pm and he wonders whether Minghao has gone to sleep or not. His Minghao has been having trouble to sleep because of his sore back as his baby bump gets bigger. He can’t sleep on his back anymore lately, the only option to sleep comfortably without straining his back too much is by leaning his back on the headboard of their bed. Mingyu can only imagine how uncomfortable it is for the younger to sleep that way. But Minghao always assures him that he’s fine, that it’s just a tiny obstacle that he has to go through for their child. And Mingyu is left speechless, marvelling how wonderful and strong Minghao is. How amazing Minghao is as a young father.

Mingyu slowly cracks their bedroom door open and he isn’t surprised at all when he finds Minghao still pretty much wide awake, leaning on the headboard with a couple of fluffy pillows stacked to support his back, just like the other nights. He smiles at Minghao, walking closer to the bed. He sits down on his side of the bed before giving the other’s forehead a light kiss.

“Why aren’t you sleeping yet, baby?” Mingyu whispers as he places his hand in Minghao’s tummy, rubbing it gently. “It’s almost 11.”

Minghao simply hums as an answer, closing his eyes and savouring the warm radiated from Mingyu’s palm. The truth is he can’t sleep since he’s been waiting for Mingyu to get his reports done so they can cuddle. He misses the unique and manly scent of Mingyu, even when he’s only been apart from the elder’s warm body for three hours. Maybe it’s because his baby, but he is in a serious case of being a clingy koala nowadays. Mingyu doesn’t protest though, he even told him the other day that he absolutely loves it when he clings like that to him. But still, he feels silly himself.

“Is your back hurt again?” Mingyu’s low voice wakes Minghao up from his trance. “Want me to massage your back? It’s late and you need to sleep.” He continues, his warm hand moves to play with Minghao’s long bangs.

Minghao shifts his body slowly and carefully to get closer to Mingyu’s side, the latter has to hold Minghao’s widen waist to steady him, smiling when he hears his pregnant partner’s happy sighs as he leans his head on Mingyu’s chest and his baby bump pressed close to Mingyu’s stomach. Listening to Mingyu’s heartbeat is a new habit Minghao got after the third semester kicked in, one that he never says out loud but Mingyu gets it anyway.

“You wanna cuddle again, don’t you?” Mingyu asks teasingly, knowing for sure that Minghao does want it.

“Hmmm… I miss you.” Minghao says, closing his eyes again when he feels Mingyu’s hand resume its position on his big tummy while the other hand starts to massage his sore back gently.

Mingyu stays silent, conveying how much he misses Minghao too by dropping a kiss on the top of the latter’s head. Both of them close their eyes and fall into a comfortable silence then, enjoying each other’s warm embrace with the occasional soft kicks from their baby as if to let them know that he too loves to be in the presence of both of his parents.

It’s Minghao who breaks their silence fifteen minutes later, calling Mingyu’s name softly with a tender touch in his chest.

Mingyu tightens his hold in Minghao’s waist a little, a signal for the younger that he’s ready to listen to whatever Minghao wants to talk now.

“Gyu, have you thought about our baby’s name?” Minghao asks with careful tone, looking up at Mingyu’s face with his glittery beautiful eyes.

Mingyu’s eyes shot up open as he realizes that they indeed have never discussed about their baby’s name yet in these past few months. Out of all the important things to do during pregnancy, they truly forget the one of the most important. Mingyu hasn’t even thought about it. They are too comfortable calling their firstborn as ‘Xiao Gyu’ and now that Mingyu thinks about it, it is kind of impossible to keep addressing their son the way it is, right?

Xiao Gyu might be the cutest nickname, but their son deserves to have a meaningful name to accompany him as he goes to wander his life.

“Umm, I haven’t actually.” Mingyu nuzzles his nose in Minghao’s neck when he sees him smiling knowingly at him. “I can’t believe we totally forgot to talk about it.”

Minghao giggles and nods his head. “Yeah, it hits me suddenly. We really don’t have any idea what kind of name we should give to our son. He is our first son, and he’ll be here in just few weeks yet we don’t have his name ready. I think Xiao Gyu would throw some mean tantrum if he could.”

Mingyu laughs at their silliness before he taps Minghao’s nose with his fingertip to gain his beloved’s attention. “Well, I’m open for any suggestion? Or do you have a particular name for him?”

Minghao purses his lips, very cutely in Mingyu’s biased opinion, thinking long and hard before he shakes his head. “To be honest, I have too many I can’t even recall anything right now. I’ve written every name I like on my notebook but none of it seem to fit for him.”

“Hmm,” Mingyu scrunches his face, contemplating for a while before asking. “We can’t just name him ‘Xiao Gyu’, can we?”

Minghao lets a laugh at that, “Yeps, pretty sure we can’t just name him ‘Xiao Gyu’. It’s super adorable but I don’t want our son to get bullied by his friends. Also, imagine the look of utter disapproval from our parents.”

Mingyu chuckles, although it’s fun to imagine giving their parents a tiny bit of shock but he has to agree that their son needs a proper name, not just a cute nickname that was created over his parents’ playfulness.

“It has to be meaningful for both of us,” Minghao hears Mingyu mumbling to himself, still thinking hard of what the best name for their baby will be. “…right, baby?” Mingyu suddenly looks down to meet Minghao’s eyes, startling the latter a bit.

“Yeah, it should be meaningful for both of us.” Minghao agrees, smiling softly at Mingyu as he smooths the creases on his forehead, a sign that he’s deep in thought right now. He still looks super handsome though, Minghao thinks dreamingly.

Mingyu is silent for a good few minute while they fall to another warm comfortable silence, even though Mingyu never stops caressing Minghao’s cute baby bump. Every so often, he bends down to place a chaste kiss on Minghao’s forehead or his blushed plump cheek.

“Aaaah!” Mingyu suddenly exclaims out loud, “I got one.”

Minghao looks at Mingyu and smiles when he sees Mingyu’s beamed face. “What is it?”

“How about we combine our names? It’s more meaningful this way, don’t you think?” Mingyu says excitedly.

Minghao’s smile brightens, focusing all of his attention to the excited Mingyu.

“Combine our names? That sounds good. How do we put our names together then?”

His smile falters a bit, confused on how to work out their names work together. How are they supposed to do it? He loves Mingyu’s idea though, it’s a great one and to be honest what’s a better name for the firstborn other than the combination of his parents’ name?

“It’s Minho! ‘Min’ from my name and then ‘Ho’ from your Korean name.” Mingyu explains, still as excited as a five years old boy who gets his Christmas gift.

“Minho.” Minghao says carefully, testing the name and listening to how it sounds and suddenly he can see right in the front of his eyes how their days soon will be filled with a tiny human being, who is their own, who is created by them together. He can hear clearly in his ears how they will call their son ‘Minho’, how they will coo him with that beautiful name. A beautiful name, with the parents’ names combined as one.

“Yeah, Kim Minho. And I remember reading its meaning somewhere a long time ago, Minho means brightness! Isn’t it great if our son turns out to be a bright kid?” Mingyu rushes to explain as Minghao stays silent before asking him tentatively, “you don’t like it?”

“No, I like it! It’s great! It’s a great name, baby!” Minghao buries his head in Mingyu’s neck as he says it. His tears are threatening to fall, tears of happiness.

“I’m glad you like it.” Mingyu sighs in relief as he holds Minghao as close as he can get with Minghao’s big tummy in between them, only to get worried once again when he realizes Minghao is crying. “Baby, can you tell me why are you crying?”

Mingyu caresses Minghao’s back to calm the younger down, kissing his head before cupping his chin. He locks his gaze at Minghao’s glassy eyes and leans down to kiss the latter’s quivering lips gently.

“I don’t know. I’m just so happy.” Minghao finally answers after Mingyu breaks up their soft kiss.

“Silly Minho’s Papa,” Mingyu teases Minghao as he swipes Minghao’s tears away with his thumb and then proceeds to peck the other’s eyelids gently, “I love you. You know, that right?”

Minghao giggles. “Cheesy Minho’s Dadda,” He counters back, making Mingyu laugh. “I love you too. You know that, right?”

“Oh I do, baby. Trust me, I know it.” Mingyu says in between his laugh, holding Minghao closer and tighter. “Now, let’s go to sleep. You are tired and so is Minho.”

Minghao shivers in delight at the mention of his son’s name, he can’t wait the day he’s finally able to hold their son in his arms.

‘Just in a few weeks,’ Minghao says to himself, ‘just in a few weeks and you can hold Minho in your arms.’

Few minutes later, both of the soon-to-be parents are already sound asleep in each other’s arms with a content smile graced their lips. Their hearts feel full with the excitement and happiness upon their son’s arrival.

Soon. Minho will be joining them, soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter before we get to see Minho! How do you like the name, though?  
> I actually had several names that I really like and my friends also suggested some pretty names, they're all SO pretty I had a hard time to choose one. But Minho finally won after a mini voting session and I personally chose Minho too since I felt like it's more suitable and meaningful. (Also because SHINee's Minho has recently been discharged from the military so lowkey I wanted to use it as a tiny tribute for him)

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? How do you like it?  
> I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed my time writing (tweaking) it~  
> Comments and kudos will be appreciated. ♡


End file.
